


wheatratt oneshots

by arcadelightning



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Wheatley Monologue, i am a simple mlm i know what i like, is that a tag? well it is now!, its self indulgent hours lads, wheatratt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcadelightning/pseuds/arcadelightning
Summary: Just oneshots of Wheatley/Rattmann. Because I am gay. Will be updated randomly, aka whenever I want to write Wheatratt.
Relationships: Doug Rattmann/Wheatley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	wheatratt oneshots

Doug was out foraging for food. That left Wheatley with his greatest nemesis: The Aperture Science Weighted Companion Cube, known to Doug as "Cubey". He hated the companion cube. Despised it. Which what his current one-sided conversation was about.

"I hate you. Nay, I _loathe_ you, you foul, cruel cube. You take everything from me. His attention. His love. What does he see in you, anyway? You're not handsome or clever like me. You don't talk with him- well, you do, sort of. But not really. You- you get what I'm saying. Oh! OH! I bet I know why he talks to you more. You've got some kind of devilish brainwashing on him, yeah? Alone with you for so long, you've probably got him wrapped around your finger. Or, well, your lack of finger. I knew you were trouble. Squares, they're the most evil of shapes. Unlike spheres. Spheres are good. And I'm the best sphere, the- the- uh, the. Hm. The, well. The Human Companionship Sphere! Yeah, that's what I am! I guide humans, and talk to them and whatnot. Yeah, I like that. That's good."

He probably would have said more, but a rustling nearby signaled Doug's return. He stumbled into camp, tired and haggard as ever, and Wheatley slipped under his arm, holding him steady as he eased him down into a sitting position."So, uh. Find anything good?" Doug nodded, and detached a rabbit carcass from the straps that usually held Cubey as he walked. "Oh, very nice, very, uh. Rabbit-y. And dead. Eugh. Kinda gross, actually."

"Shut up." Doug muttered, though there was a tone of affection in his voice. And then, he leaned down and planted a soft kiss on the top of Wheatley's head. The little robot froze, optic dilating in surprise. His gaze fixed on Cubey. And ever-so-quietly, he whispered. "Score."


End file.
